


A Northern Family

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Day 17, Don't copy to another site, Ghost brings home a baby, Jon is smitten with the baby, M/M, Post show finale, Writer's Month 2019, tormund is smitten with jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 17Setting Prompt: accidental baby acquisitionFandom: Game of ThronesPairing: Tormund/Jon





	A Northern Family

Jon looked up on reflex when he heard the padding of paws on snow, the smile he usually wore when he saw Ghost switched over to a look of confusion at the small bundle that was hanging almost delicately from his teeth.

“Ghost? What did you find out there?” Jon set the rabbit he was skinning down to the side, rising up from the bed of furs that sat in the middle of his and Tormund’s tent. Jon knelt in front of his Direwolf and carefully pulled the small bundle from Ghost’s jaw and inhaled sharply when a small, pale, wrinkled face of a babe looked up at him from the other side of the bundle.

“A babe? Did you find it out in the snow alone?” Jon brushed his fingers through Ghost’s snow, brushing over the bit of missing ear Ghost was sporting. Ghost yipped quietly and rubbed his nose gently over the babe’s face, Jon couldn’t help the small laugh as the baby’s face wrinkled up in displeasure at the cold of Ghost’s nose.

“Come on, let’s get the babe warmed up. I wish I had some sort of milk to feed her.” Jon mused as he unwrapped the damp fabric from the babe and realized it was a female. Jon swaddled the little girl in a smaller fur and settled her against his shoulder, humming absently as he swayed side to side when the babe made noises of displeasure in her sleep.

“How could anyone leave you out there to die?” Jon mused as he saw her give a little yawn and he then rested his cheek against the soft head of the little girl in his arms. Jon noticed Ghost had left, but Jon knew Ghost was smart and would only leave if he felt he could do something.

Jon settled down on the furs and began to hum a song he vaguely remembered from his childhood in Winterfell with his siblings… His cousins he supposed. Jon shook it off when he heard the fur that acted as a door to the tent shift so he looked up.

“Little Crow,” Tormund rumbled as he stared at Jon and the child swaddled in his arms. Ghost was standing proudly at the giant’s side and Jon made a mental note to give him a proper cleaning and rub-down the next time he got a chance.

“Ghost brought her here, she’s so tiny Tormund…I don’t know what else to do…” Jon said as he hefted her up as Tormund came closer, kneeling in front of the two of them. Tormund gently cupped the back of the babe’s head, turning her face in order to look at her properly.

“Ay, if she was left out there any longer she would have died. Your wolf did a good job,” Tormund commented as he gently rubbed his thumb over her baby-soft cheek. The babe yawned again, eyes blinking open and Tormund was given a gummy smile and a small hand wiggled out of the furs. Tormund laughed softly when her tiny fingers wrapped around his large finger.

“She looks good with you,” Jon commented as he took in the sight of the two.

“Ay, but she looks better with you,” Tormund said as he watched amused as the baby’s attention instantly turned towards Jon and the dark-haired man was gifted a happy noise.

“You’re going to be an excellent father little crow,” Tormund teased as he leaned up to kiss Jon tenderly, careful not to crush the babe between them. They broke their kiss with a little laugh when the baby clapped happily at the sight of them and Tormund cupped the babe’s head again.

“We both are,” Jon amended and Tormund softened.

“Ay, we both are.” Tormund agreed.


End file.
